sLAUGHTER
by SloTurtle Corp
Summary: Jubilee Motley works with a military force, but when she is invited to a party by a rich stranger, things blow out of proportion... *kabloom* AHAHAHAH! c: Joker/Oc Please no hating, it's my first Batman fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Joker's P.O.V**

I threw the girlie through the shattered window. "Wrong choice of words, Batty. Bah-hahahah!" I chuckled as the Batman lunged after his poor little Rachel.

_Ah, I have the feeling that this is the beginning of an exciting relationship._

I thought to myself

* * *

><p><strong>Jubilee's P.O.V (a few hours before)<strong>

"This _Batman _character is such a quack!" exclaimed Destry, switching my television off and tossing the remote onto the sofa.

"Not true." I mumbled. Destry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "If he was, he wouldn't be _Bat_man... He'd be _Duck_man!" I cackled at my joke.

"You're such a jest." Destry rolled his eyes. I stuck my tounge out at him, returning to my book.

* * *

><p><strong>Same P.O.V. Afternoon.<strong>

I swung myself over the side of the sofa, clicking the tv on. A newscast showed pictures of a building on fire. Shortly after, a video came on.

A man was crying and another was laughing maniacally. It wasn't an awful laugh, it was just unusual, that's all. Whoever was laughing must've made a pretty good or a really bad joke.

The cameraman turned the camcorder toward himself. He had clown makeup on, green hair, and a dreadful smile carved into his face. Almost made me want to laugh myself.

_Enough television for today_

I thought.

I pulled my training clothes on and ran out of my flat.

When I got to H.Q, I followed the military rutine.

"Motley!" a gruff voice barked from behind me.

I turned around to see Commissioner Loeb. "What? Did someone die? Or do you just like to give me trouble?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"No, you got a phone call. Don't get me wrong, giving you trouble is all that keeps me going these days." Loeb smiled.

"Fine. What kind of idiotic whackjob needs me?" I grumbled.

"This '_idiotic whackjob_' is the richest man in Gotham, Bruce Wayne." Loeb gave me a note with Bruce's message scrawled on it.

* * *

><p><em>Invite only. Party at Wayne's penthouse<em>

_This evening 6:00_

* * *

><p>I frowned. It was 4:30.<p>

It would take me thirty minutes to get home, and another to get ready. I rushed home, putting on a sensible outfit and caught a taxi.

When I exited the elevator, I was greeted by an older british bloke holding a tray of champagne.

_Damn stereotypical rich guys getting english butlers. _ I scoffed to myself.

"Good evening Miss Motley, I am Alfred, Mr. Wayne's butler." he nodded his head, not wanting to spill the drinks.

"Hi." I greeted curtly. He offered me a drink, _ Hell, with how today is going, I'll need all the drinks I can get. _

"I'd love one, thanks." I sipped the liquid gingerly, not wanting to seem like a crazed alcoholic.

A well-groomed man in a tuxedo strut over to me, grabbing a glass and drinking it.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm guessing." the corners of my mouth lifted slightly.

"Yeah. Miss. Motley, I would like to welcome you to my penthouse." Bruce grinned. "Would you allow me a walk to the balcony?"

I nodded, taking his arm when he offered it.

"I was wondering- I hope not to be rude, but- why did you invite _ me_? You don't even know me." I inquired, once we were outside.

"Well, a friend of mine who works with me mentioned that you're the most skilled subject in your force." He replied, smiling.

"I woudn't say _that_." I looked down at my hands. "Then what would you say?" Bruce asked.

"Something along the lines of 'I kick serious ass.'." I chuckled.

Bruce laughed as well. He paused, looking at something behind me. "Please excuse me, I have something I must attend to." He mumbled, walking past me.

I shrugged and made my way through a crowd of even more rich people.

_God I feel like a wall flower._

As I got out of a large mass of people, the elevator opened, showing a familiar man with a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Joker's P.O.V (Present)<strong>

The doors opened.

_Let's bust some heads. hahahah._

When I stepped out, the first thing I saw was a dame with the brightest hair I'd seen.

_She must have dyed it. No way it could be that bright._

She was dressed sophisticated, but something about her set her apart from all the other rich, snot nosed, pricks in the room, and it wasn't just her hair. This broad seemed somehow... Aw, I dunno... In control? Nah, that wasn't it.

Ah! She had muscles. That's what it was. For a girl at this kind of party, she was packed. Her hands were probably callused from push-ups or some kind of training.

"Harvey! Hey, do you know Harvey?" I called out, pointing my knife at people. The girl stood still, senseless b-

**SloTurtle: "Woah woah woah! Joker, baby, I love ya an all, But this is rated T." **

**Joker: "Gah... Fine, whatever! You can go through the labor of censoring it out, 'cause I ain't gonna take orders from a _terrapin._" **

**Sloturtle: *grumbles* "Okay."**

As I circled the room, I couldn't help but feel her stare **_BURNING_** into the back of my neck. I whirled around and waltzed over to her. "Hellooooo nurse! At least- I assume you're a nurse. No other profession would be occupied by someone with such amazing hips." I whistled, chuckling afterwards at her surprised expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Jubilee's P.O.V<strong>

He circled me like a vulture would carrion.

"For your information, I'm in the military. You asinine, deranged, ludicrous, inane, fatuous, daft ass!" I retorted. He just grinned, putting the Cheshire cat to shame.

I couldn't help but feel intrigued by him.

* * *

><p><strong>Joker's P.O.V (Again :p)<strong>

Despite her stinging retort, I smiled. For a moment I thought I saw her worry, but she soon replaced it by smiling as well. A gleam in her eyes was so obnoxious and mocking, as if she knew something I didn't and she was simply saying "neeh neeeh, I'm never gonna tell you" and sticking her tounge out.

I held a knife against another person's face, looking at the broad. Someone else interrupted me, though. It was Harvey's squeeze, Rocky?-no... Rose? Rach.. Rachel! Yeah, that's her name.

I slid over to her, flipping my hair out of my face, pointing to her with my knife. "It's the scars isn't it?" I asked her once she wouldn't look at me. "Wanna know how I got 'em?" I squeezed her face in my hand.

After I told her the story, a sharp pain pulsed through my body. The _*censor* _KICKED me!

"You got fight in you... I like that." I stood.

"Then you'll love me." a deep, throaty voice said. Damn... I thought _my _jokes were bad. The Batman attacked me and my men.

_Great, now I have a bad image in front of my new lady friend. Shut it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Jubilee's P.O.V<strong>

Man, he really needs to work on his material. I know he's a crime fighter and all, but at least make a good pun. *yeesh*

As the two guys tussled on the ground, I carefully tried to usher people to a back door. Sounds easy enough, right? WRONG! Whenever there's fighting, guns, threats, or anything of the sorts, it is futile trying to move a group of people.

Eventually, I stole a gun off one of the bad guys and shot it in the air. It got everyone's attention... _everyone's._

This gave the clown man the opportunity to grab the woman he had been talking to. He held her over the edge of a shattered window.

_So, Batman... Can you fly?_

I joked to myself.

The man dropped the woman and Batman dove after her. The clown guy looked triumphant as he strolled over to me. I had a gun. I didn't use it... I don't know why, but I didn't use it.

"You seem like a fun person, we should catch up on the way out." He offered me his hand. A few seconds passed and I didn't take it. He shrugged and turned slightly. Before he stepped forward, he whirled back around, picked me up and swung me over his shoulders and ran into the elevator with what was left of his men.

_What the *censor* man!?_

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Well, that was my first Batman story! It is a oneshot for now. If enough people would want it, It'll end up as a larger story. I had lot's of fun working on this, hope to see you with this again.**

**~ SloTurtle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

The man set me on a chair in the middle of the warehouse. He leisurely walked around me, humming softly.

"Why did you try to escape?" He asked finally.

"It didn't seem necessary. Besides, I wanted to see where we were going. Thought it's be fun." I replied, brushing dirt off of my green dress. The man raised his eyebrow thoughtfully. "Why so curious?" He said, smile beaming.

_Must be an inside_ joke. I thought to myself.

"No reason in particular. Just wanted to know where to find you." I shrugged, watching him stop in front of me. The man's smile softened. "You won't find me, I'm only visiting this joint. Besides, I'll be the one who'll be finding you." The man leaned forward until his nose was a hair width away from mine.

"But I don't even know who you are." I objected. He smirked at that, blinking and furrowing his brow in mock thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Joker's P.O.V<strong>

"All the same, girlie, I don't know yours." I glanced across her face. Now that I was close to her, I noticed her piercing ocean green eyes and her sweet scent. She smelled like roses and cotton candy.

She smiled, sweeping her bright bleach blonde hair behind her ear. "Agent Jubilee Motley." She stuck her hand between us. I looked at the now widened space between me and her. "Joker." I took her hand and kissed it. The entire time she's been in my presence, she hasn't flinched.

"I like your name. 'Motley'." I said, trying the name out. I liked how it just rolled off my tongue. Motley's face flushed a bit. I hummed, leaning down, my mouth next to her ear. "I'll see you again. _Motley_." I promised, motioning for my clowns to take her home.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**So, I decided to continue... just because it was just sitting there. If you don't like it, don't read it. There, I said it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME SENPEI! **

**~ SloTurtle**


End file.
